


Frank-N-Furter

by SamuelJames



Series: Kinky Explorations [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tried one of Becker's kinks and now Becker has graciously agreed to try one of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank-N-Furter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Frank-N-Furter  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/James Lester  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: James tried one of Becker's kinks and now Becker has graciously agreed to try one of his.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval100 where the prompt was Anticipation  
> Series Notes: Part of the Kinky Explorations series. Works as a standalone drabble.  
> Kink: Crossdressing  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

_"I see you shiver with antici... pation!_  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom." 

Becker stalks towards him, his legs looking glorious in those stockings, and straddles Lester grinding against him.

"Did I do well?"

James nods. "More than, dear. You look fantastic."

"It was either throw myself into it or do a half-assed job. The heels took some getting used to."

James drags his hand up Becker's thigh and leans up for a kiss. He doesn't care about smearing Becker's lipstick. He'll be doing much worse to the stockings.


End file.
